


when no one else was <ART>

by Chiru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: She was there for me.





	when no one else was




End file.
